Phantom Iggy and Hero Alfred
by zumotatotoku
Summary: It's seem like Alfred has committed a crime.He has murder someone. Someone who has been chase by the police for a very long time but was not caught. Now that he has committed a murder crime,police are now chasing after him.Will he survive the chase.Who did he kill?And why did he kill that person?Read on to know about it


This is my first UsUk fan fiction I have wrote

I wrote this base on a picture.

I tried my best to write this story.

enjoy~

Summary: It's seem like Alfred has committed a has murder someone. Someone who has been chase by the police for a very long time but was not caught. Now that he has committed a murder crime,police are now chasing after he survive the did he kill?And why did he kill that person?Read on to know about it

* * *

Part one:

Title: The chase is on

Sirens were heard and two police were seen chasing after a murderer. "Stop! You're surrounded! There is no escape!" The murderer had been surrounded. "Heh! I will not loss here for I am the HERO! And the Lord is with me. So I will not loss" Alfred replied confidently gritting onto his cross

"Please surrender. We don't want to kill you!" One of the police, named Yumi, tried to convince him to give up. "NEVER! After all,I have never commit a crime. Why did you chase after me? That guy..he deserve to be killed…so why did you come chasing after me? If I hadn't killed him, he would cause more suffering to the people!" Alfred refused to surrender

"You did commit a crime! A crime of murder! We are giving you chance to surrender so we don't need to hurt you!" The police tried to correct him. "NO! I did not murder anyone! Beside….I don't really want to murder him….because.." Alfred gritted his teeth as he continued, "He deserve to die or else more people will suffer!"

The other police, named Yuri started to question him about what he meant by more people will suffer. "He…he always steal thing and never come back. And sometimes he hurt people just to get what he wants….and and….he is my…"The police did not manage to hear what he was trying to say as Alfred was muttering.

"Pardon me…What did you just say? But we have no choice since you murder someone….we have to capture you dead or alive….so do you wish to surrender? We won't hurt you if you could just surrender." Yuri asked. But instead, Alfred still refused to surrender

"Then we will have no choice but to-Aw~"Yumi almost triggered her police gun but was distracted by a dog passing by. "Shees. You are supposed to do your job here. Never mind, I will do it then"Yuri was so angry about his companion for not doing her job but clam down and decided to help her. "You leave me no choice but to execute you"Yuri pointed her police gun at Alfred.

"I guess I am going to die here you are dead already but here's my last word for you….." Alfred whispered to himself. "I love you father…"

"HOLD IT!HE DID NOT KILL ANYONE!I AM STILL ALIVE HERE!" suddenly a voice was heard shouting from the top of the building.

"I thought you were killed by me! Why are you still alive!? How did you survive?" Alfred was shock that the person he killed was actually alive. " Hehe~you forgot that I am a was a trick to you kill me,I quickly cast a spell for a replica of myself and I the one you kill wasn't 's just a replica of ….I heard what you had said earlier….I….I love you too" The suspect,Iggy managed to survive and hugs Alfred while he explained.

* * *

Side story:

Title: After the ending

"The suspect is alive?!Yumi who was distracted by the dog finally notice what had happened. "Shees! Weren't you even listening to what they were saying? The person that Alfred killed was just a replica of the suspect!" Tear were rolling down Yuri's eyes as she explained.

"I was listening….so who do we arrest now?"Yumi questioned. "I guess we are not going to arrest anyone but about the suspect…I am not sure…I guess we will have to report this back to our chief and see what we should do next." Yuri replied. Both of the police are rather worried about the situation they are in now.

"Well….we can't keep on tracking the suspect!"Yumi suggested something as she secretly inserts a tracking device onto Iggy. "Okay~You can go now! Don't be shock if we appear at wherever you are!"

Iggy immediately notice what had just happen and took down the tracking device. "Well well what do we have here? A tracking device? I will not get tricked so easily! You have forgotten that I am the great magician here,who had escape every police and detective." Iggy burned the device and gave Yumi a scary smile at her

Yumi was rather shock and start to wonder how they could track him down after a while she start to whisper to Yuri that she could not keep up with "managing her anger" was a police that could not really manage her anger really well that the chief had to send her to anger management session.

Yuri quickly tried to calm her down and suggest that they should leave them alone now and hopefully their chief will understand. "Well?Are you letting us go or not?" Iggy gave a scary smile as he speak

Yuri decided to let Iggy and Alfred go but warned them that they might be called out to catch them if their chief wants them to. Yumi was shock after hearing what Yuri had said but still agreed to it. "Great.I guess we have no business here anymore…shall we go back and report the situation? " Yuri asked. And soon the two police left.

* * *

Part 2

Title:Asking for forgiveness 

As soon as both of the police left,Iggy and Alfred had a talked for forgiveness.

"I am sorry father….I really didn't mean to do that…..I am sorry…Knowing that you are alive now…I am so relived. So please don't ever make me do such a thing ever again….I really do not wish to hurt my family member anymore….so"Alfred start to cry while apologizing but was stop but Iggy halfway.

Iggy tried to stop Alfred for apologizing any longer as he think that what Alfred did was not wrong as he did it as a hero. "Stop it…you did what you are supposed to do so….stop saying sorry….this isn't like you….where is your usual hero spirit? Come on, please smile….and I am sorry…"Iggy also told Alfred that he could not make his promise come true because he has been doing this for the sake of helping the poor also explained that the thing he stole were from the bad rich people. "so don't worry….I am not really doing a bad thing like what you expected it to be….so forgive me…"

"I didn't know….as a hero,I failed to understand….what kind of a hero am I?Father….will you forgive me? Alfred felt so bad that he failed as a hero to understand and asked for forgiveness.

Iggy encourages Alfred that he need not worry and wants him to continue to be a hero for this is his dream. "And….you need not ask for forgiveness…it should have been me to ask for forgiveness. Will you forgive me for what I had done all this time, hurting your feeling? "

"Father… it's ok I forgive you"

* * *

And we have come to the end of the story^^

I hope you enjoy it

Thanks for reading and please do leave a review behind.


End file.
